


The Honor of Prolonged Punishment

by BoneDaddy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDaddy/pseuds/BoneDaddy
Summary: “Kill you? I’ve just told you that you get to live! You should feel honored! This is a privilege reserved for only a select few Decepticons.” Tarn knelt down by Drift, optics fully taking in the damage done to the swords mech. “You could have been great, Deadlock, You could have had a seat at Megatron’s side when he presides over the universe… but you squandered your position.. And for what? Some pretty words that took over your sense of duty and loyalty?”**This is an unbeta'd re-upload of an old fic that I just wasn't happy with.*****I'm toying with the idea of continuing this, so if it gets enough attention, I'll write up an epilogue.***
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Honor of Prolonged Punishment

It was a lovely sound, to be sure. The superior tones of his favorite piece mingled with the whimpering cries of a one red and white speedster. Tarn’s favorite symphony: The Empyrean Suite ft. Deadlock’s pleads of mercy. It sounded almost as sweet as Megatron reciting his own poetry,  _ almost.  _   
  
The song was reaching its final crescendo, which meant it was time to get back to work. Vos was perched on Helex’s shoulder, kicking his legs and giggling away while he watched the traitor squirm.

“Kill killl killll,” One of the few words he had been taught, rather well actually, and his favorite.   
  
“In good time my dear Vos.” The masked mech stood from his spot and would stride over to the haggard Autobot. He made a little “tsk” sound. “What a mess you’ve made.”

What a mess indeed. The battered mech was laying on his stomach, trying to scramble away from the DJD leader, all in vain, of course. 

His legs were missing up to his knee joint thanks to Tesarus and his circuits were absolutely fried due to abuse received from Helex and Kaon. His own energon and congealing oil smeared across the once pristine floor of  _ The Peaceful Tyranny.  _

“Now  **Deadlock** …” A static cry of pain came from said mech as the former alias tore at his spark. “You know why you’re here don’t you? You know what you’ve done wrong. You deserve this and you know it,  **don’t you** ?” Another cry of pain.

“N-no…”

Tarn laughed at his response, deep and hearty, though he had expected it. They always thought their reasons for treason were justified. “No? You  **don’t** deserve punishment for abandoning Turmoil? Abandoning your brothers in arms? Tell me Deadlock, where was it you disappeared to that fateful day hm? What made you so drastically change?” Tarn questioned, genuinely curious. He normally would never even entertain a traitor’s reasoning for abandoning a cause as noble as their own, but Deadlock’s was not a normal case. He left his position that Megatron  _ himself _ had so graciously given him. He was lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious.

“Someone taught me… to see the war… in a different light… I didn’t like what the Decepticons had become… they had become something far worse than what… what was intended… and now? You and your team are only proving what I was shown.” He said spitefully.

“So you changed sides and do for the Autobots what you did for the Decepticons. Only now you have to pay for your treason.” The large Decepticon smiled from behind his mask. “But… Fear not!” There was a lilt of false hope to his voice. “Today is not your day to be snuffed out.” The grin in his voice was unmistakable. “You see,  **Deadlock** ,” The mangled mech writhed and let out choked static screams as his spark was manipulated in the most painful way. “I’m feeling  **particularly** lenient today, so I’m going to allow you to live.” Another choked sob left the former con. “Your precious, showboating captain is on his way right now, just for you. Isn’t that sweet? He’s coming to rescue you from the  _ big bad DJD _ , and I’m going to let him.” He enjoyed the look of confusion and fear plastering the speedsters face. “Oh yes, He’ll find you… and that medic of yours… Ratchet I believe is his name, He’ll fix you up nice and pretty… and we can have our fun all over again.”   
  
Drift sobbed as wave of dread washed over him.   
  
“Do you know  **why** I’m allowing you to live?”

A weak shake of his badly dented helm.   
  
“You see Deadlock, most of our quarry are dealt with swiftly, to mark their eradication and ensure the message has reached the masses. But for  _ you _ , and a select few others… No you get to live… and run, and try to hide.”   


“Just… kill me” Drift managed weakly.   


“Kill you? I’ve just told you that you get to live! You should feel honored! This is a privilege reserved for only a select few Decepticons.” Tarn knelt down by Drift, optics fully taking in the damage done to the swords mech. “You could have been great, Deadlock, You could have had a seat at Megatron’s side when he presides over the universe… but you squandered your position.. And for  _ what _ ? Some pretty words that took over your sense of duty and loyalty?” He ‘tsked’ again and looked to Helex, giving the oversized mech a nod. The smelter lifted Drift easily, and headed for the loading hatch which slid open upon Kaon’s command. Tarn followed, eyeing the trail of energon in their wake. Once off the ship, Helex unceremoniously dropped Drift to the ground, a gently plumb of dust rose up and away from Drift’s destroyed frame.    
  
“Farewell Deadlock, give my regards to Rodimus and that pathetic amalgamation of bots that you call a crew. We’ll be seeing you  _ very _ soon.” Tarn chuckled as he boarded his ship with Helex. Drift had finally succumbed to the pain of his injuries, passing out in the dirt where, in Tarn’s opinion, he belonged.

By the time the crew of the Lost Light would find Drift, the DJD were long gone, off to locate their next quarry.


End file.
